Grey Lantern Corps
The Grey Lantern Corps is a lantern corps conceived and developed by /co/. History Some say that the Grey Lantern Corps was started by one lazy guy who loafed around the Green Lantern headquarters. Others say that the Grey Latern Corps has been around since the beginning of the universe, embodying the entropy that drives the universe. No one knows for sure, and no one cares enough to find a definitive answer. Either way, the Grey Lanterns have been lounging around their headquarters as long as anyone can remember. Emotional Aspect The emotional aspect of the Grey Lantern Corps is apathy, and laziness as a progression of apathy. Accordingly, its members are apathetic towards everything, and most are unmotivated and lazy. So strong are these emotions, they have trouble with even the easiest of tasks, such as ordering pizza or practicing basic hygiene. Membership The Grey Rings seek goof-offs, non-achievers, slackers and other burdens upon the universe. They are taken from their home-worlds, where they are a waste of space, to the Grey Lanterns headquarters, where they wouldn't bother hardworking, driven people any longer. The vast majority of the Corps is actually sapient fungi that grows in the headquarters. Notable Members: Bob of Sector 54321 Frank of Sector 12345: Expelled for being a jerk. No one bothered to expel him, his ring just left him. Used to be in charge of snacks. Kathryn and Mellisa: Former Star Sapphires who got bored of the kinky-sex club schtick. Mold-tan: A particularly large patch of sapient mold in the Grey Lantern headquarters. The Sloth: Mascot of the Grey Lanterns The Dick-Shaped Mushroom: One of the many sapient mushrooms in the headquarters. Noted for being exceptionally phallic, even for a mushroom. Sinestro: Attacked the Grey Latern headquarters, but became overwhelmed by apathy and laziness. Powers Beyond the normal construct creating abilities common to all lantern corps, the Grey Rings grant two powers. They cannot be used at the same time, as they are contradictory in nature. The first power is to make the apathy and laziness of the Grey Lantern contagious. This is often employed as a passive defense, as it is strong enough to cause weaker-willled assailants to loose interest in attacking the Grey Lantern. This power grows stronger where Grey Lanterns are great in number, as seen when Sinestro became overwhelmed by apathy and laziness when he attacked the Grey Lantern Corps. The average Grey Lantern is too lazy to turn off this power, and consequentially spending time around one or more Grey Lanterns is a sure way to end up one. The second power is to absorb apathy and laziness from others, strengthening other emotions which drive them to action. This power also greatly enhances the power of any other Lanterns nearby. It is not clear whether this power is consciously employed by the Grey Lanterns. Few Grey Lanterns know of this power and fewer ever use it, though one Grey Lantern used this power when he first received his ring, motivating others around him to defend themselves against a horde of zombies while he made himself a couch construct to sit on while watching TV.